fwtfandomcom-20200214-history
Verna/12.5
Silver Magic Sigil Silver Magic Sigil is the 3rd scenario encountered on Verna and in the game. Completing this Scenario unlocks access to the next continent, Tezen, and rewards the player with a First Time Clearance Reward of 5 Crystals. Ancient Magic Sigil : Of course, the mana in this area is very unstable. It seems like it keeps disappearing somewhere. : This word mana keeps coming up... What's mana? : Mana is energy and the essence of the world. All objects are made of mana. : It's the basis for life force as well, and magic creatures like dragons are made of particularly high quantities of mana. : But I've never heard this story about life force mana disappearing... Why are you looking at me like that? : ? : Ah, it's nothing... Just that you certainly sound like the principal of the Magic School... : Actually, I had some doubts too. : ? : Why would you doubt something like that? : ...Master doesn't look like a wizard, so it's only logical. : It's certain that this unusual phenomenon of mana disappearing is occurring. The dragons are turning into sand because of it. Red Dragon: Yes... to stop this phenomenon, we need to stabilize some mana so the surrounding mana doesn't disappear. Red Dragon: Even the dragons couldn't handle the Ancient Magic Sigil. I wonder if there is anyone living today that could handle it? : Heh. There's one right in front you. : ...Eh? Did you also research the Ancient Magic Sigil... : Of course I did. I've explored and studied all the relics to gain the genes of the Ancients. Haha... Red Dragon: ! Red Dragon: Wait a minute! H-human! Can you really handle the Ancient Magic Sigil? Red Dragon: If so, then I beg of you to stop this phenomenon and save us dragons! I can't bear to see dragons disappearing any longer! : Hmmm...? If I manage to stop this phenomenon, what will you give me? Red Dragon: ...You, you ask what I'll give? This is about the future of a species. Consider it an act of magnanimity... : No can do. Humph! Begging for charity from mere humans? Dragons truly are done for. Red Dragon: * Red Dragon: Ugh... But if my species can be saved, I must forget my pride... What do you want? : You are the greatest person in the world. Please dominate us lowly beings. : Well? Repeat after me. 'You are the greatest person in the world. Please dominate us lowly beings.' Red Dragon: What, what are you asking for?! Demand loyalty instead... No, I'll do it. I'll do it, I said. Don't look at me like that! Red Dragon: You are the greatest person in the world. Please Dominate us lowly beings. : Heehee... Bahahaha! I'm no doubt a great person! A great person recognized even by dragons! Hahahahaha! : Although he's saving an entire specie, why does Lord still seem like the worst? : It's just words. That doesn't seem so greedy to me. : He's still the same. *Groan* I should've just awarded him 1st place back then. : Everyone be quiet! Good! Now I will perform the mana stabilization! Hahaha... Watch carefully! : *Performs Mana Stabilization Spell* Red Dragon: It's a success! I've stopped the mana from disappearing! The dragons will live! : Ooooo! Of course, there's nothing our Lord can't do. You're really great! : Hahaha! I'm a great archmage! There's nothing I can't do! Hahahaha! : Good! I even made the dragons submit! The World Reformation Council, or whatever it is, is no match for me! Let's move on to Tezen! }} Category:Scenarios